Collar Mark
by dontyouwantit
Summary: Draco comes into his inheritance and needs to find his mate, fast. Slash, lemon, Neko!Slightly OOC!Draco Only the slightly questionable plot belongs to me, the characters,e\etc are not mine. Lil bit of M/s relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Draco woke up with a start. It was his seventeenth birthday. He was finally of age and could do whatever he wanted. He stretched, revelling in the feeling of his aching joints cracking. From the ends of his fingertips to the tip of his tail, he stretched more than he ever…tail?

Draco yelped and looked in his mirror. A pair of grey ears were perched in his head and a bushy, lo-o-ong tail was growing from his tail bone. Great. Apparently the Neko gene which had skipped five generations had decided to right itself in him. _Five_ generations. Draco sighed in disgust examined himself for any other changes. Apart from the ears and tail, the only change was his ability to grow his nails into claws and a purple-ish bruise around his throat. He sighed and made to get out of bed, he had Potions first this morning, so he would need breakfast.

One _very_ quick shower later, Draco was again in front of his mirror, trying to disguise the ears. While he could tuck the tail into his trousers, the ears refused to lie flat or otherwise conceal themselves. Resigning himself to being tormented, Draco made his way to the common room where he met Pansy.

"Darling, what's with the ears?" Pansy cooed, reaching up to stroke them.

Draco shivered, apparently his ears were sensitive.

"Get off me, wench." He answered good-naturedly. "I came into my inheritance."

"Oh Draco! How wonderful. Are you submissive or dominant? Have you sensed your mate yet?"

"Erm what?"

"Draco, didn't you read all the Neko books I got for you?"

"I was…busy?"

Pansy sighed in disgust and pulled Draco over to the couch, sitting them both down. Draco yowled and jumped up. He pulled his tail out of his pants before sitting down again.

"Draco, this is important. I'll start from the start, ok? Nekos have mates, life mates. You'll be able to sense them when you're close. If you're a dominant Neko and your mate rejects you, you'll reprint on someone else after a mourning period. If you're a submissive and you're mate rejects you, you'll die."

"What? I don't even know any other Nekos, how will I find my mate?"

"Nekos bond with witches and wizards, Draco. It'll probably be someone here at Hogwarts. And because you're gay, it'll be a boy; it takes all of that into account."

"Ok. Ok, well how do I know if I'm a dominant or…?"

"It's simple, you can grow your teeth, right?"

"Um no?"

"Oh." Pansy reached out and tugged at the collar of his robes, revealing the odd bruise. "Er, you're a submissive, Draco, you've got the collar-mark."

"The what?"

"This would all be so much easier if you had just read the books, you realise."

"I didn't expect it to awaken in me! It's been dormant for _five_ generations, you know."

"Alright, alright. Look you've got the collar-mark, you're definitely a submissive. You'll feel it tingle when you're mate's around as well as be able to smell them. It also means that when you do find your mate you'll be very dependent on them, and probably quite emotional."

"Do I have any powers? Like Veelas?"

"Not exactly attraction powers, no. You'll become generally more attractive, but the pull will affect everyone, you can't focus it on your mate like Veelas do. And from what I've read, something about being a submissive will be known to potential mates, but trust me Dray, you're more beautiful than ever right now."

And she was right. His skin nearly glowed and his eyes were bright. The gorgeous tail was lush and thick and the ears twitched endearingly. As the two made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast, it seemed much of the male population agreed with her. While the girls cooed and pointed, the boys seemed to be struck dumb. Draco tried to ignore the attention, but suddenly a 5th year Gryffindor reached out and grabbed his tail. Draco yelped and sprung away.

It suddenly became Grope Draco Day, with almost every guy in the school trying to grab his tail or rub his ears. One or two even went for his crotch! The ones who didn't grab at him called out to him, catcalls and suggestions which left him blushing bright red. Feeling thoroughly violated before he'd even had breakfast, Draco expected to be furious, but instead felt abandoned and afraid. Clutching Pansy's side he whispered in her ear.

"Why do I feel so lost?"

"Oh, Dray, you're Neko side needs your mate to protect you."

"Well, where is he?" The blond was close to tears.

"He's close, he'll come for you soon, darling."

"What if he r-rejects me?"

"How could he? You're beautiful."

"I'm so scared, Pansy."

Pansy kept encouraging Draco as she settled him next to her at the Slytherin table. His ears twitched constantly and his tail was swishing back and forth. He was clearly agitated. He kept scanning the room, desperate for his mate. She piled his plate with fruit and cream and convinced him to eat some of it before guiding him to potions ahead of the majority of students trying to leave.

They reached the potions classroom relatively unscathed. Settling Draco, Pansy went to grab Professor Snape, wanting to warn him of Draco's inheritance. Luckily the male teachers were all too old to be potential mates and therefore would not succumb to Draco's mild attraction powers. Before she could return however, a group of Gryffindors entered the room. Draco stiffened in his chair as Seamus and Dean began to approach him, a predatory look in their eyes.

"Hello puss. Feel a bit lost? A bit vulnerable?" Seamus crooned.

Draco tried to shrink into his chair, holding back a whimper. _Where's my mate? Why won't he protect me?_

"I know where I can get you some cream, you pretty pussy." Dean purred, winking suggestively.

Seamus reached out and started stroking Draco's sensitive ears. He whined at the intrusion. A third figure entered the room, but before Draco could work out who, his neck began to itch.

"What are you doing to Malfoy?"

"Why? You want a piece, Harry?" Seamus shot back, finally letting go of Draco's ears.

"Get off him!" Pansy raced into the room, shrieking and chasing the boys away from Draco.

"Pansy," whispered Draco.

"Darling, are you ok? I shouldn't have left, I thought you'd be safe, I'm so sorry. They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Pansy, it's him."

"Who, darling?"

"My mate."

"Which one?"

"Potter."

With that confession, Draco buried his face in Pansy's shoulder and sobbed.

"Ms. Parkinson, take him outside until he has calmed down." Snape walked into the room.

"Yes sir, only…"

"What?"

"It's just the boys won't leave him alone, and I can't chase them all off."

"Use my quarters then." Snape's put out tone was merely an act; he would do anything for his Godson.

"Oh, thank you, sir."

Pansy hurried the distraught boy through a hidden door and emerged in a sitting room. They sat on the couches, hugging, until Draco's tears stopped.

"Draco, what happened?"

"Seamus and Dean, they said some things…"

"Oh Draco."

"And then Harry came in, and my neck was so itchy and then he spoke and Seamus stopped touching my ear and then you came in and well…"

"But why were you crying?"

"Because he didn't notice me. He didn't want me."

"Draco, when I was talking to Snape, he told me some other things about your inheritance. Now we know who your mate is, we'll see Dumbledore as soon as possible, probably straight after potions. There's something bad though. If anyone, other than your mate, has, um, sex with you, you'll….well, you'll die."

"What?!"

"I'm so sorry, darling. But we'll get this all sorted out, I promise."

"But what if he rejects me? He didn't even seem to notice I was there!" Draco wailed before his tears renewed.

Pansy comforted the boy, but inside she was baffled as to why Potter hadn't reacted to Draco. The attraction should be there as much for him as anyone else.

Out in the potions classroom, Harry was trying to control the feelings of impending doom that were washing over him. He was desperate to find out where Malfoy was, if he was safe. And this morning, when he'd interrupted Seamus and Dean, he felt this incredible urge to protect Draco and then throw the blond down on his hands and knees and take him right there on the floor, proving to everyone that Draco belonged to Harry.

Harry shook his head. He'd long since come to terms with his borderline-obsessive crush on Draco, but the feelings had never been this strong. He'd had to work so hard to keep control. Maybe it was those kitten ears; they were a bit of a turn on. Hermione was explaining to him about how Draco was a Neko, and how she guessed he was submissive from the way the boys were acting. Harry tuned her out and daydreamed about being the other boy's destined mate, before resigning himself to having to watch Draco sail off into the sunset with his one true love.

~~^..^~~

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore were seated in Dumbledore's office, waiting for Pansy and Draco. They heard a scuffle and a yelp before Pansy opened the door, pushing Draco in ahead of her and screaming at the group trying to molest him. She slammed to door shut before gathering the shaking boy into her arms, sinking into a chair and pulling him onto her lap.

"Draco, are you alright?" Snape asked.

Draco nodded his head. Hermione was gazing at him sympathetically while Dumbledore and McGonagall bore identical expressions of curiosity, and Harry was gripping the arms of his chair in an effort to stop himself from grabbing the blonde. Ron and Hermione were engaged and the magical bond removed him from the pool of potential mates, making him immune to Draco's pull. Harry was the only one who was affected.

"Now as we all know, Mr. Malfoy is a submissive Neko. He came into his inheritance this morning and is lucky enough to have discovered his mate since then. This is why I have gathered you all. Mr. Potter here is Mr. Malfoy's mate."

"What?"

Draco cringed at Harry's incredulous voice. _He thinks I'm hideous, he thinks I'm disgusting, he'll reject me, he hates me_.

"Draco, shh, it's ok." Pansy crooned.

Draco realised he had been mumbling his thoughts into her shoulder.

"You're his mate, Harry. And he's a submissive, so you'll have to-"

"No!" Draco surprised everyone as he shouted. "No, he doesn't _have_ to do anything, I wouldn't…"

"Draco, you'll-" said Pansy.

"Not at all," said Draco, a little desperately. "If he's not interested I'm sure I can rub along quite nicely, I'll be fine, we'll all be f-"

"Do you…do you want someone else for a mate, Malfoy?" Harry interrupted.

Draco winced and Pansy glared. "Don't call him that."

"No, it's alright. Harry, I-I want you, but I don't want you to feel you have no choice, that you can't r-r-reject m-me…"

"But what if-"

"I mean, if you accept the bond you can't ever sleep with anyone else, you'll always be stuck with me following you around and now I've got these stupid ears and this tail-" Draco was tugging unhappily at his new appendages. _Someone like Harry would never want a stupid half-breed like me_.

"Draco! What if-"

Harry was cut off again as Dumbledore spoke loudly.

"We will leave you two to come to the right decision on your own, we merely wished to ensure all parties had the information. Behind the painting to the Fairy Queen of the fourth floor you will find a private room for Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter if he should so choose. I would advise you to go there and conclude this discussion. The password is Purity."

As one, the teenagers stood and formed a protective circle around Draco. Pansy gave the Gryffindors a grateful smile as they helped shield the submissive from the clawing hands of the other boys. When they reached the room, Pansy made to accompany the two boys inside, but Draco held her back. Reassuring her that he would be ok, he shut the door, leaving him alone with Harry.

The room was painted in pale blues and yellows. There were large windows and cool floorboards. The entire place sang of wide open spaces. Draco loved it. Harry was sitting on a couch and Draco made to sit next to him, but Harry pointed to the armchair across the room. When Draco looked hurt, he explained.

"I can't concentrate if you're right here and we need to talk."

"Whatever you want, Master."

"I beg your pardon?"

Draco flushed, he didn't know why he'd called Harry that, it just seemed right.

"I'm sorry, Master."

"Don't apologise, Draco, this is new for both of us. I know I have to woo you before we can bond, but before I start I need to know – do you want me for a mate?"

"Very much, Master."

Harry looked right into Draco's eyes and grinned. "Good."

Draco squirmed in pleasure at the praise.

"What do you have to do to court me, Master?"

"This is the bit I don't like, Draco. You'll have to submit to me in all the time."

"Anything, Master."

"You'll have to, erm, kneel at my feet when we eat, and eat from my hands. You'll have to ask my permission to use magic. And you'll have to follow any instructions I might give."

"Isn't there more, Master?"

"Well, yes." Harry blushed a bright red. "You can't, erm, touch yourself without my permission. And you can't o-org-orgasm without it, either. Like, you physically cannot. We'll have to seal the bond with, erm, sex, and that will have to be your first o-orgasm from the culmination of the courting."

"Yes, Master."

"Shall we start the bond?"

"Yes please, Master."

Harry sighed and approached the blond. He really hated this part of the bonding. Hermione had explained to him why and the books she'd leant him said the same thing.

_Submissive Nekos are little more than slightly intelligent beasts. The one they bond with is essentially their owner and the bonding ceremony serves to cement the ownership and control of the Master._

When the bond had been created, the wizarding community had held little regard for Submissive Nekos, despite the fierce protection and magical boost they provided for their bonded. Harry was determined that Draco would never feel that way, like a pet. He would make Draco feel like an equal. Clearing his head, Harry reached out to rub Draco's ears. The touch of his mate on the sensitive skin had Draco purring and arching into the caress. He was soon sporting a fine erection, one which he could do nothing about. When Harry stopped, Draco's purring ceased and he shifted uncomfortably. An unhappy whine escaped his mouth when he felt his arousal throbbing with the knowledge that he could do nothing to relieve himself until Harry deemed their bond complete. This could take anything from two days to a week. There was one case where a wizard kept his Neko at a state of arousal for an entire month before he deemed to bond with the poor creature. Draco hoped Harry would be kind.

~~^..^~~

Draco awoke from where he had slept on the floor next to Harry's bed. His cock was still uncomfortably hard as he donned the appropriate dress. He was not allowed to wear anything beneath the bonding robes, and he blushed as he shrugged them on. They were made of thick, black material and buttoned up to his chin, hiding the collar-mark. The bottom, however, was none so chaste. The opening for his tail was welcome until he realised the material parted in a sort of inverted 'V' shape, meaning his behind would be revealed with every step. The robes only came down to his mid-thigh and the buttons stopped just below his still hard dick. He wasn't allowed any shoes. When he was suitably attired, he knelt by Harry's bed, eyes downcast, waiting for his Master to awaken.

When Harry woke, he was met with the sight of his Neko (_when did Draco become _my_ Neko?_) in his bonding robes, kneeling by his bed. It took every ounce of control not to pound the blond into the floorboards right there and then. Instead he reached out and lifted the boy's chin, meeting his gaze, before claiming his lips in a deep kiss. When he pulled away, Draco was gasping and blushing. Gritting his teeth, Harry reached down and felt the Neko's erection. He had to keep him fully aroused until the bonding was complete. At his touch, Draco whined and tried to buck his hips.

"Don't Draco."

"I'm sorry, Master." Draco's eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, it's ok, I just don't want this to be any harder on you than it is."

"Thank you, Master." Draco gazed at Harry and Harry felt his heart break for the boy.

"I promise we'll do this as quick as we can. I don't want you to have to suffer through this at all. Now go and bring me my robes for the day."

Much as he hated it, giving Draco orders was a necessary part of the bond, plus Draco looked so cute as he scramble off to grab the robes, tail swishing, arse peeking out through the slit. Harry's blood went cold. _A slit?_ After the way the other boys had been molesting him when he was fully clothed, what would they do with an invitation like that? Harry grabbed the bonding manual.

_The master can make any adjustments to the Neko's bonding robes that they deem necessary._

Harry sighed in relief. When Draco returned and he was fully dressed, he sat back on the bed and called the blond to stand in front of him.

"Turn around."

"Yes, Master."

"I'm just going to fix your robes, can't have you going around with your arse hanging out, can we?"

Harry's fingers brushed Draco's skin as he charmed the slit closed, making Draco shiver. He then lengthened the robes until they fell to his knees. _Why is he doing this? Does he find me so repulsive?_

"I think we'll leave you barefoot, though. I quite like that look, Pet. Turn back around."

Harry looked at the boy's face and saw that he was crying again.

"Draco, what's wrong? Tell me."

"Am I th-that r-repulsive, M-Master? A-are you s-so ashamed of m-me you have t-to cover me up?"

Harry pulled the distressed boy into his arms, rocking him.

"Draco, if it was just you and me, I would leave those robes exactly as they are. Do you know how hot you're little arse was, peeking out at me when you walked? But I won't have anyone else touching what's mine. And you're mine now, Draco. You're all mine."

Draco shivered. Yes, he was Harry's.

"In fact, if it was just me and you, you wouldn't even be wearing a robe. I'd put you in a pretty little collar and make you crawl around naked just so I could watch that arse wriggle around in the air for me. I'd think about how god it's going to feel when I shove my cock into your virgin hole and fuck it until you can't walk straight. And then fuck it again. And then, maybe, let you come. And then fuck you one more time, when you're so oversensitive you can barely stand it."

Draco was so turned on he could hardly breathe. He hoped Harry would stay true to his word and complete the bond soon, he didn't know how much of this teasing he could take.

~~^..^~~

Harry and Draco arrived early at the Great Hall, not many other students were up this early. Pansy, Hermione, and Ron met them and between the four of them they managed to keep Draco safe from the few early risers.

"Kneel for me, pet."

Draco whimpered and sank to his knees beside Harry. He rested his chin on Harry's thigh and Harry dropped one hand to stroke the silky hair, using his other hand to alternately feed himself and his Neko. When they had eaten enough, Harry carded his fingers though the hair before giving the twitching ears an affectionate rub. Draco mewled softly at the caress and Harry felt his pants grow tight. He leaned down to whisper in the blond's ear.

"Time for class, pet."

Draco leapt to his feet beside Harry, but looked lost for a moment before Harry took his hand.

"What's wrong, pet?"

"When you touch me I feel…grounded, Master. Safe, like nothing can hurt me. When you're away then I feel kind of…lost."

Harry smiled warmly and squeezed Draco's hand. "Then I'll make sure not to let you go."

At Draco's shy smile, Harry couldn't help but lean down and kiss him softly. Hand in hand, the two made their way from the Great Hall and to their first class, accompanied by Pansy, Ron, and Hermione.

Between one of their morning classes, Draco and Harry found themselves alone together. Harry was still holding Draco's hand and he was whispering in the Neko's ear, making him blush.

"So Malfoy's basically your pet now?" A group of Gryffindor boys had approached them.

"What?"

"You've got yourself a pet cat, Potter."

"Does he do any tricks?"

"When are you going to share him?"

"Stop-"

"How much for one night?"

"Have you fucked him yet?"

"Given him some cream?"

"Hey! Don't-"

"Why'd you fix his robes, wouldn't have minded a look at that sweet arse."

"Why'd you let him wear any clothes? He's just your pet now, he's an animal."

"Shut up! What the hell do you think you're saying? Get the fuck away from us before I show you what colour your intestines are!"

The Gryffindors scattered, but not without a few lingered leers at the cowering, humiliated Neko. Harry grabbed Draco's shoulders, stroking them, trying to reassure the boy.

"Hey, hey, I've got you, pet."

Draco stiffened.

"No! No, no, no, I don't mean it like that! Oh, Draco, look, those boys are stupid and ignorant and wrong. I don't think of you as my possession. You're just a gorgeous, smart, funny guy who happens to be ridiculously attracted to me."

Draco started to relax, letting Harry's words and caresses soothe him.

"I might call you pet, because you're mine, but you're not an animal."

"Thank you, Master."

"Ready to go to class now, pet?"

"Yes, Master." Draco nodded happily as Harry took his hand and led him towards the Charms classroom.

The morning and afternoon classes, along with lunch, passed without issue. The teachers had all been informed that Draco would be attending Harry's classes and that the two could not be separated. The glares from Harry and his friends kept the male students at bay during lunch, and at the end Harry had stood and made a speech.

"Draco Malfoy is no longer a Submissive Neko, he is _my_ Submissive Neko. I trust you all know what that means."

A crackle of raw magic to emphasise his point and even the most hormonal boy would be thinking twice about harassing Draco. When Harry had sat back down, Draco had rubbed his head against his shoulder, practically purring in gratitude.

"Thank you, Master. Thank you so much."

~~^..^~~

It was when the group was travelling to dinner. Ron and Hermione had been summoned to the Headmaster's office and told to bring Harry. Ginny had joined them and offered to stay with Pansy and help keep Draco safe. The group had been separated for no more than five minutes when Pansy and Ginny were hit with stunning spells. Before Draco could react, he felt himself be yanked into a disused classroom. He heard two boys spelling the doors locked and the windows blacked out and recognised the voices of Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. The boys had been two of Draco's closest friends and he realised with a pang that he had been neglecting them.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't seen you around much lately."

"Not as sorry as we are," answered Blaise.

"And not as sorry as you're going to be," added Theo.

"Wh-what?" Draco didn't like the matching predatory grins that were being flashed at him.

"Now?" Theo asked.

"Guys?" Draco was backed into a corner, literally.

"Now." Blaise answered.

Before Draco could move, he felt hands on him, all over him. He was on his back on the ground and his robes were hiked up around his waist. Theo was sitting on his stomach and was undoing the high neck of Draco's robes with one hand and rubbing the sensitive ears with the other. Blaise was crouched below Theo, hoisting Draco's legs onto his shoulders and stroking his cock, which was still erect from Harry's ministrations. Draco was crying and calling for help, he tried to push the boys off but they were too heavy. He was trapped. He was about to be raped by his two best friends and then he would die. He would never get to be with his mate. He felt one of Blaise's fingers breach his arsehole and began to sob in earnest.

Theo was kissing him and pinching his nipples. Blaise was about to stick his third finger up Draco's arse. Draco was whimpering and trying to block out the touch of the two boys. Suddenly the door flew open. Hermione and Ginny appeared in the doorway only to be thrown out of the way by Ron and Pansy and, at last, Harry. Pansy shoved Theo off of the crying blond while Ron bodily threw Blaise to the floor, away from Draco. Harry was beside his Neko in a heartbeat, smoothing down his robes, buttoning up his collar, whispering in his ears, and kissing away the tears.

"M-Master?"

"I'm here, pet. I should never have left you. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. Tell me they didn't hurt you. Oh, pet, I'm so, so sorry."

"I'm s-s-sorry, Master."

"Why, Draco? It wasn't your fault."

"B-but they almost r-raped m-me -"

"But we stopped them in time. Didn't we? Oh please tell me I got here in time, pet, that you're not going to die."

"Y-yes Master, b-but they still t-touched m-me. I've b-been d-defiled and s-s-sullied and now I'm imp-pure. And n-now you w-won't w-w-want me!"

Harry was sitting on the ground with Draco kneeling between his legs. He could feel the massive sobs begin to wrack his little Neko's body as he thought Harry was about to reject him. Harry stood, lifting Draco with him. With some difficulty he managed to unfurl the vice-like grip Draco's fingers had on his cloak. He lifted the other boy's chin until his green eyes were locked with tear-filled grey.

"Draco, pet, I am not going to reject you. Ever." Draco began to look away, shaking his head. "I mean it, I'll prove it to you. We'll bond tonight."

"Tonight, Master?" Draco's shocked face stared up at Harry.

"Yes. Unless, erm, unless that's too soon. It can happen after one day, can't it Hermione?"

"We'll you've proven you can protect, dominate, and love him, so I don't see why not."

"Excellent. You hear that, pet? We can bond tonight and then nothing can take you away."

Draco felt like he might explode as Harry's promises washed over him. He wasn't going to die. His mate hadn't rejected him. He was going to bond with him tonight.

"Harry?" Ron interrupted Draco's blissful moment. "We're just going to take this rubbish up to Dumbledore. Will you and Draco be alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks Ron."

With a nod from Draco, Pansy and the others left the room. When he was sure Draco was feeling less distraught Harry pulled him in and kissed him. Hands grabbed hair and skated down sides. Harry was dominating Draco's mouth and Draco was mewling, desperate for more. They broke apart, gasping.

"Ready to bond, pet?"

"Always, Master."

The kiss had brought Draco's cock back to full hardness and it was throbbing uncomfortably. He knew he would get no release until Harry claimed him, but if everything went to plan that would be very soon. Draco's tail twitched excitedly.

~~^..^~~

"Professors, I understand that this is unusual, but it's what I want and it's what Draco wants too." Harry was in the Headmaster's office with Draco, Snape, and McGonagall. He was explaining their wish to bond that night after only one day of courting.

"Potter, once you take this bond, there's no going back." Snape warned.

Draco whimpered when he realised Harry might be convinced to change his mind. Harry glared at the Potions Master before turning to his submissive.

"I told you, pet, nothing is going to change my mind. I want _you_ and as soon as possible, please."

"We just want to know that you're sure, Potter. Professor Snape and I want the best for you both." McGonagall explained.

"I know Professor, but Draco's so vulnerable right now. After the attack he's still terrified that I'll reject him and nothing short of claiming him will abate that. And anyway, delaying it is only putting off the inevitable, it's him I want, always."

"It appears that your mind is made up, Harry," the Headmaster said. "I happen to have a missive from Mr. Malfoy's parents and they have approved the bond. I know that they could not have stopped it, but there support will be invaluable for Mr. Malfoy. The private room that was to be yours throughout the courting is equipped for the bonding, and you have the blessing of all the necessary parties. Including mine." Dumbledore smiled at the two.

"There is one more thing I wanted to ask, Professors."

"What is it, Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you all, Professor Snape especially, would mind taking care of Draco, just for half an hour or so. I want to get things ready. I want this to be perfect."

At the mention of being left alone, Draco's ears flattened and his tail twitched anxiously.

"Shh pet, Snape will look after you, he's your Godfather, remember? He won't try anything. I just…" Harry's voice dropped to a whisper only Draco could hear. "I just want to make tonight perfect. I want to seduce you properly. I want to feed you chocolate and cream and then smear it on your chest and lick it off. I want to kiss you onto the bed and then kiss off all your clothes. I want to rub your ears while you're naked and watch you get hard for me."

Harry stopped talking when Draco was sufficiently distracted to stop stressing about being separated from his mate for half an hour. When Harry pulled back, he realised that the three professors could probably guess what was being said by the crimson flush of Draco's cheeks and his half-lidded, glassy eyes. Kissing him softly, Harry told him to be good before he ran to the private room.

~~^..^~~

The three professors had never been so glad to hear six o'clock being chimed from the castle bell tower. Finally Draco's hour was up and the anxious Neko could stop wearing a hole in the carpet and talking incessantly about Harry and go and be claimed. Before they let him escape, however, Snape grabbed the boy's arm.

"Professor?"

"I'm hardly going to let you wander through the castle alone, am I?"

Draco lowered his eyes. "Thank you, Professor."

Snape merely sniffed, but his Godson knew that he was pleased.

They reached the door to Harry and Draco's room quickly and without incident. Draco knocked and Harry appeared, beckoning him to come in.

"Thank you for looking after him, Professor." Harry turned to Snape.

Snape merely sneered and turned on his heel. Before Draco could look around the rooms, Harry slid a blindfold onto him. Draco froze as he felt his mate undress him. When Harry swept him into and embrace, he could feel Harry's clothes rubbing tortuously against his naked, aroused body.

"Are you ready for this, pet?" Harry's hot breath ghosted across his ear.

"Y-yes Master."

"Are you ready for me to throw you onto that bed and fuck you six ways from Sunday? Fill you up with my big cock and press on your prostate until you beg for release? Maybe I'll make you fuck yourself with your tail while I watch."

"Please Master." Draco's head was spinning, he could barely think.

"Are you ready to put on a good show, pet? It's dinnertime you know. We could go down to the Great Hall and I could throw you down on your hands and knees and take you in front of everyone. Then the whole school will know who you belong to. And who do you belong to, pet?"

"You, Master."

"And I won't ever let you forget it."

Harry reached up and massaged Draco's ears with one hand while the other crept around to stroke his tail from base to tip. While he continued his ministrations, he kissed Draco soundly on the mouth, dominating, taking, tasting every inch of the wet cavern.

Draco was overwhelmed. His ears and tail were so incredibly sensitive, especially to his Master's touch, and that dominating kiss, and his _still_ aching arousal all combining to reduce the Neko to a shivering, purring gooey bundle of nerves set alight with pleasure.

He didn't notice moving to the bed. He didn't notice when Harry climbed on top of him. He didn't notice where Harry's clothes went. He didn't notice Harry summoning any lube, but he certainly noticed when one of Harry's fingers pushed at his entrance. It was bliss. He had never felt so good. Aches that he hadn't even realised he had dissipated.

"Oh, Master. Thank you, Master."

"Feel good, pet? Like me in you?"

Two fingers breached him, but the feeling of his Master moving inside of him well outweighed the sting. Three fingers was a little more uncomfortable, but before he knew it, something hot and huge was pressing against him. Draco's mouth went dry, he wasn't ready for this. Harry was gazing down at him, looking concerned. Draco could barely speak.

"Master?"

"Shh, pet, I'm going to make you feel so good. Trust me, I won't hurt you. I love you so much, pet."

Draco nodded and closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable pain. When the head of Harry's cock breached his arsehole, he cried out, but Harry stilled and reached under him to massage the base of his tail. The sparks of pleasure soon overcame him and Harry's slow, steady thrust was no longer painful. When Harry was fully sheathed inside Draco, the two stilled, panting. When Harry got his breath back, he started the words of the bonding ceremony.

"And thus I claim thee, Draco Malfoy, my Submissive Neko from this day hence."

"And thus I am claimed by Harry Potter, my Master, my keeper, my owner 'til death."

"I take all that you have"

"I give all that I am."

"I brand you with my mark."

With the final words, Harry pressed the tip of his wand to Draco's collar-mark. Instantly the mark grew dark, no longer a bruise but a tattoo. Black tendrils swirled across the pale skin until tiny, intricate letters could be read.

_"This Neko is the property and love of Harry James Potter"_

Overcome by the magic crackling around them, Harry began to thrust into Draco, hitting his prostate and making him cry out. When he could feel himself on the brink of orgasm, Harry rubbed on Draco's ear before leaning down to whisper into it.

"Come for me, pet, seal the bond."

With matching cries, the boys came together, before collapsing, sated and bonded. When Harry had the strength to pull out, Draco winced, but nothing could detract from his happiness. His mate had just claimed him. He was never going to be rejected. He suddenly wanted to see what his collar-mark looked like, but he didn't want to push Harry off him.

"What's wrong, pet?" At Draco's confused look, Harry chuckled. "I can feel your emotions now, remember?"

"I want to know what my collar-mark looks like, Master."

"Here, I'll read it to you."

"I know what they all say, Master, I just wanted to see it."

Harry smiled. "I don't think you know what _all_ of them say, pet."

"I'm sorry, Master?"

"Well, your neck reads '_The property and love of Harry James Potter_' pet."

Draco gasped and his eyes were huge. "Property and love, Master?"

"Do you mind, pet? I couldn't find a way to remove 'property' but then I thought that maybe you wouldn't want to."

"And love, Master?"

"Well, you aren't just mine, pet. I'm yours. We're ours and I love you so much."

"I- Master-" Draco didn't look as happy as Harry would've thought.

"Not that we'll be forgetting who the submissive is in this relationship, pet." Harry leered.

"Thank you, Master." Draco gazed at Harry with the now familiar expression of gratitude and adoration and Harry was sure his expression was pretty much the same.

Sated, bonded, and thoroughly exhausted, the two quickly fell asleep, tanged in each other's limbs.


	2. Chapter 2

This is set a little ways after Collar Mark. It's a sequel of sorts, although I wasn't planning on one haha, and it's more from Harry's point of view. I hope it lives up to your expectations haha. This is still a creature-bond, master/slave, Harry/Draco slash story, please don't read it if any of the above offend. There are sexual situations, misunderstandings, angst, fluff, and bad language.

I don't own anything nor do I claim to, please don't sue.

MY MASTER'S WISHES

_'Please Master, please hurry,' said Draco._

_Harry smirked and continued winding the ribbon around Draco's cock and balls. _

_'Now, now, pet. We know everyone will want to touch your ears and we know how that makes you feel,' he tapped the head of the cock in his hands and Draco's eyes rolled back, 'and we can't have anyone but me making you feel like that. So I need to make sure you'll wait for me.'_

_'I-I would w-wait for you anyway, Master,' whimpered Draco._

_Harry grinned and kissed Draco's nose._

_'I know, pet. That's what makes it so much sweeter.'_

_Draco whined as Harry went back to his task, soft keening noises emitting from his throat without any permission from his brain. Finally Harry finished. Draco didn't move as Harry pulled his dress robes from the wardrobe. Harry moved Draco's limbs to easier positions as he dressed him, one arm out, then the other, chin up, shoulders back. Lastly, he reached around and pulled Draco's soft tail through the specially designed hole at the back of his robes. He stepped back to admire his masterpiece._

_Draco was stunning in the navy robes. They had an almost military cut to them, and the contrast that made with the soft grey ears and tail was nearly enough to warrant not leaving the house. Harry sighed and shrugged on his own dress robes. He could hear Draco fidgeting but elected to let him stew. Finally Draco broke._

_'Master? You didn't put any pants on me.'_

_'No.'_

_'A-are you going to?'_

_Harry stepped into Draco's space, cupping his tied cock through the relatively thin material._

_'I don't think so, pet.'_

_Draco was about to complain when Harry apparated them both. They arrived at the wedding grounds, Harry's hand still massaged Draco's genitals. _

_'M-Master…'_

_'Yes pet?'_

_'P-People will s-s-s-see…oh!'_

_Harry had slipped his hand between the robes. The coarse skin of Harry's palm scraping over the slivers of hit flesh between the ribbon was almost too much for Draco, but Harry had ensured he wouldn't be coming before it was time. Draco leaned heavily against Harry, hands fisting in his robes. Two figures appeared to escort them to the ceremony._

_'Hello Harry,' said Fred._

_'Alright, Draco?' said George._

_'He seems a little.'_

_'Flushed, one might say.'_

_'Flustered would be another option.'_

_'Side-along doesn't really agree with him,' lied Harry, never stilling his hand under Draco's robes._

_He suspected Fred and George knew what he was doing, but he didn't really mind. He only stopped when Draco let out something of a sob._

_'Feeling better, pet?'_

_Harry smoothed down Draco's robes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Draco looked utterly debauched as he glowered at Harry._

_'Beautiful, pet. I'm so glad you're mine.'_

~~^..^~~

That was at Ron and Hermione's wedding three months ago. Things were different now. Harry and Draco were in a cramped robes shop. Harry was waiting while Draco tried some on.

'I don't know which colour I like better, Master,' muttered Draco as he fingered the high neck of the robes, his collar mark itching.

Harry winced and glanced hastily around him. The small shop was empty save the elderly shopkeeper.

'Draco, you know you have permission to call me Harry in public.'

He was still looking around and didn't see Draco's frown.

'But I…yes, Harry.'

'Just pick one, Draco, so we can get home.'

'I can't decide.'

Harry frowned and waved distractedly in Draco's direction.

'If you really can't pick, get both. Do whatever you want, just try to hurry up.'

Draco sighed and walked back to the changing room. He pulled off the navy robes and compared them to the grey. He decided on both, but all the fun had gone out of the trip. Shopping hadn't always been like this.

~~^..^~~

_'I don't know which colour I like better, Master,' purred Draco as he paraded the dragon-skin pants in front of Harry._

_Harry glanced hastily around before grabbing Draco's hip and pulling him onto his lap. Draco moaned as Harry rubbed his ears with one hand while the other snuck around to grope his arse._

_'Oh god, H-Harry…'_

_Harry squeezed Draco's bottom in reprimand._

_'I don't recall giving you permission to call me Harry, pet.'_

_'But I…yes, Master.'_

_Harry grinned and allowed the other man to stand up._

_'Just pick one, pet.'_

_'I can't decide.'_

_Harry frowned for a moment before smirking at Draco. He stepped up behind him and pressed his lips to the proudly displayed collar mark. Draco almost melted under the caress. _

_'Get the black.'_

_Draco nodded shakily and stumbled back to the changing room. He grinned as he peeled of the black pants and compare them to the blue. He was fairly sure he could convince Harry to come back and buy them another time._

~~^..^~~

'Draco what are you doing in there?'

Draco finished buttoning his own robes and opened the door, handing the new ones to Harry.

'Sorry, Harry.'

'Whatever, look what am I doing with these?'

'I thought you could…you could buy them for me?'

Harry laughed, his face softening for a moment.

'Is it really so hard to understand?' He reached out as though to rub Draco's ears but caught himself. 'Draco, your money and my money, my money is your money, and all of it is just our money now, remember?'

'But it shouldn't be.'

Draco was shifting from foot to foot, worried Harry would punish him for talking back and even more worried Harry would do nothing.

'Worried about me getting my half-blood hands on the Malfoy fortune?' snapped Harry.

'No, that's not what I-'

'Forget it, Draco. I'll see you at home.'

With that, Harry thrust the robes into Draco's arms and stormed out of the shop. Draco stood frozen until the shopkeeper wandered over to check he was alright. He barely glanced at her as she rang up the robes, offering a muttered 'thanks' before he was gone too.

~~^..^~~

Harry was late home that night. Very late. Draco knew because he'd been waiting. He'd cooked dinner and left it out on the table under a heating charm. He'd changed the sheets and tidied up in their bedroom. He'd showered, cleaning ever part of himself until his skin was soft and his hair glowed and his whole body smelt like the perfumes Harry loved best. He'd stayed naked and was kneeling in front of the table. Harry would walk in, smell the food, walk into the dining room and see Draco and everything would go back to normal. Or that had been the plan.

Draco's knees were aching after the first hour. His neck was aching after the second. By the third the smell of his sweat was mingling with the perfumes. After the fourth his ears and tail were drooping horribly. Finally, sometime during the fifth hour, Harry came home. He smelt the food. He walked into the dining room. He saw Draco.

'Draco, what are you doing? God you'll freeze kneeling on the cold floor like that. And why are you naked? Merlin, Draco. Can't you at least pretend to take care of yourself?'

Draco couldn't bring himself to look up. Hiding behind his fringe, he closed his eyes until the tears retreated. Still not looking at Harry, he rose stiffly and walked to grab his coat. He pulled it on and moved to the floo.

'I'm sorry, Master.'

With that whisper he stepped into the flames and vanished back to Malfoy Manor.

~~^..^~~

Draco didn't come back the next morning. Harry drank himself stupid that night.

~~^..^~~

Draco didn't come back the morning after. Harry went to see Ron and Hermione that night.

~~^..^~~

'I just don't understand, Harry,' said Hermione as she served them dinner, 'Draco always seemed so happy with you. What's changed?'

'I don't know. Ever since your wedding he's been getting more and more agitated and frustrated. I can always feel it and it's making me so frustrated with him and I just don't know how to fix it.'

'Mate, you did speak to him about the wedding…fiasco didn't you?' said Ron.

'I don't want to remind him of it. I've been treating him better though.'

Hermione frowned. 'What do you mean by better?'

'What do you-'

Their conversation was interrupted by a huge owl flying in the window and dropping a letter on Harry's lap. He saw the official Malfoy seal and opened it with trembling fingers.

**Harry,**

**It appears I can no longer give you what you require and thus I am extending to you this invitation. We have been bonded for the required two years to allow this procedure. Should you accept, there is a process which will remove all bonds and leave you free to continue your life without my interference. **

**I am truly sorry it has come to this and I have enjoyed our time together. I would be grateful if you could tell me which of my transgressions led you to become so unhappy with my services but I understand if you would prefer to not spend any more time in my presence. **

**Draco Malfoy**

Hermione and Ron snatched up the letter when Harry dropped it. Hermione gasped.

'What did he do, Harry? What was so bad he feels he has to remove the bond?'

'He didn't do anything, Hermione. I don't understand why he's doing this.'

'I didn't know he could,' said Ron.

'I researched it when they first bonded, he can, but he won't be able to choose his next bondmate. Because he won't provide them with the boost or any other boon he'll be available to the first man who chooses to claim him.'

Harry's head shot up.

'No. No, that's not happening. Ron, get me a quill.'

They watched as he scrawled something across Draco's elegant writing, catching a glimpse of it before Harry was handing it back to the bird.

**DON'T YOU DARE**

'Harry, are you alright?'

Harry was running around the room, grabbing his jacket and tugging on his shoes.

'Shit. Shit, I have to go. I have to get to him. God, what is he thinking?'

'You can't go now Harry, it's late,' said Hermione.

'I don't care.'

'Mate, it won't work if you can't talk to him reasonably. You've sent the letter and he still can't do anything you don't allow. Go in the morning,' said Ron.

Harry looked about to argue, but the united front of his best friends had him slumping in his seat.

~~^..^~~

Draco was waiting for Harry the next morning. When Harry woke, Draco was kneeling naked by the side of the bed in Ron and Hermione's guest room. When Draco saw Harry looking at him, he bowed low, his head touching the ground. Harry sighed and reached down to help him up.

'Master?'

'Come on, Draco, up you get.'

Draco frowned but got to his feet. He stood awkwardly for a moment before Harry stood and grabbed a robe for them both.

'M-Master?'

Harry shrugged on his own and held Draco's out to him. When Draco took it Harry began making the bed.

'Let me-'

'I can do it, Draco.'

Draco struggled for a moment before slipping on the robe. He left the sash untied and waited for Harry to tell him what to do. Harry walked to the bathroom. Draco trailed after.

'D-Don't you…have I? M-Master, w-what…'

'What's wrong, Draco?'

Draco squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head.

'D-Don't you want to p-p-punish me, Master?'

Harry dropped his toothbrush and strode over to Draco.

'Punish you? Draco, no, of course not. I'm not a teacher to be handing out punishment. Why would I, anyway?'

'Because I left, I walked out without your permission.'

'You don't need my permission-'

Draco laughed a little hollowly. He tugged his tail around and brandished it at Harry.

'I do, Master. I need your permission for everything.'

Harry walked across the room and sat on the edge of the bed. He patted the space beside him and gestured for Draco to come over. Draco gave him a pained look and dropped to his knees, the robe sliding off him.

'Draco, tell me what's going on, you've been acting strangely ever since-'

'Ron and Hermione's wedding, Master.'

'Yeah. Are you still feeling bad about that? Because I thought I'd been treating you better.'

'Better, Master? By treating me like a toy you've grown bored of?'

'What? Draco, I don't understand. Look, I thought you were embarrassed after what Dean and Seamus said, so I tried to treat you like less of a, well, you know-'

'Less of a submissive? How could that possibly help? I am a submissive, Master, it's in my name for Merlin's sake.'

'But that doesn't mean you like it.'

'I don't. I hate it. I hate it when a stranger asks me to perform because he thinks I'm not bonded even though I've got the mark, but then you would always come in on your white horse and tell them to back off because I belong to you. Do you know what that felt like? Like you were so proud to have me you'd defend me against anyone. And now? Last week some bastard was rubbing my ears for a good minute before you noticed. And when you did? You just pulled me away. Like I was a burden.'

'But Draco, what they said, you seemed so upset…'

'I was upset! I was upset because they called me an animal and you didn't deny it! You didn't say no, I love Draco, he's mine, and you can't talk about him like that. You didn't pull me away afterwards and say you know I love you, pet, you know I'll keep you forever. You didn't even fuck me that night! And you haven't since. You barely touch me. You spelled off the ribbons and slept on the couch. Don't you know how that felt?'

Harry was slumped where he sat, his shoulders creeping up around his ears. Draco was still naked and on his knees, but he was so full of passion it was like he was towering over Harry.

'But Draco, I-'

'You never tell me what to do anymore and I need it. I need it so fucking much and you won't do it. I wanted you to buy the robes for me because I wanted you to take charge. I don't want the money to be ours because it should all be yours. And then, when I try to apologise for upsetting you, you treat me like a child. Like this annoying kid who always needs your help and you're just so fucking bored.'

'I'm sorry, Draco, I just wanted you to feel better-'

'By running away? I'm your submissive. I needed you to take control of the situation, I needed you to take control of me. I still do. You're my dominant and you just left me, stranded, Master.'

'And what I've done since hasn't really helped has it?'

'No, Master.'

'Do you want to break the bond with me?'

'Never, Master.'

'Good.'

Draco waited.

'Go and get dressed, we'll be eating in two minutes.'

Draco sighed and rose to his feet. He was about the tie his robe when Harry appeared before him. He reached out and took the ends of the ribbon in his own hands. Draco froze, dropping his hands to his side. Harry marvelled at the sliver of pale flesh, shocking against the forest green of the robes. He reached out with one rough hand a stroked down Draco's sternum. Draco shuddered and Harry made to pull back before he remembered.

'Keep still, pet.'

Draco groaned but managed to hold himself steady as Harry trailed his fingers lower and lower until they slid through his pubic hair and one just touched his aching cock and then…

And then Harry pulled back, methodically tying the robe and letting the loose folds hide Draco's erection.

'Breakfast now, pet,' said Harry, pressing a kiss to Draco's nose.

Draco whined and Harry laughed, grabbing one of his hands to pull him along.

'Didn't you want to be punished, pet?'

~~^..^~~

If Ron and Hermione were surprised to see Draco at breakfast, they didn't show it. Neither did they didn't comment when he knelt next to Harry or when Harry fed him titbits of his own meal. When they'd finished eating, Harry thanked his friends before taking Draco back to their home.

~~^..^~~

The two men were wary when they came through the floo. Harry managed to draw on some hidden reserve of courage and finally spoke.

'Take a seat, Draco, we need to talk.'

'Yes Master.'

Draco knelt on one of the cushions they had scattered around the floor and waited for Harry to speak again.

'This…This can't ever happen again.'

Harry saw Draco shoot him a confused glance but continued with his spiel.

'I almost lost you, pet, and that can't ever happen. It was my fault, I never discussed what happened at the wedding, but I wish you had told me what I was doing was only making things worse. You're not in trouble, pet, it was both our faults. Besides, I think the last three months have been more than enough punishment for us both.'

Draco nodded fervently and Harry allowed himself a small smile.

'Now why don't you come up here and tell me what you want, pet?'

Draco crawled over and perched himself in Harry's lap. Harry settled his hands on the man's hips, his fingers creeping around to massage the base of his tail. Draco closed his eyes for a moment and purred before controlling himself.

'I…I want you not to leave me, please, Master. I can't…I can't _be_ without you. I need you around and in charge and in control. Please, Master, don't leave me again.'

Harry nodded slowly. It was true he'd never left the man physically, but he'd been nowhere in sight when Draco had needed him the most.

'Go and wash your face, pet, and calm yourself down a bit, then come back.'

As Draco got up, Harry patted his bottom and smirked at the slightly affronted look he received.

Harry took charge as Draco returned. He was barely in the room when Harry took hold of his waist and was pressing him against the wall next to the fireplace. He crashed their lips together and his hands roamed over pale skin, the robe long since discarded. Draco was keening and whimpering, pushing himself against Harry, his mouth soft and accepting of Harry's tongue. Harry finally pulled back, gasping for breath, and leant his forehead against his submissive's. He watched the grey eyes grow more and more clouded as he relentlessly rubbed sensitive ears. When a tear slid down Draco's cheek, Harry took the other man's cock in hand and whispered 'come'. Draco sobbed and spilled himself. Harry smiled and kissed him, soft pecks interspersed with praise.

'Good boy, pet, such a good boy. You did so well. Mine, pet, all mine. My good pet.'

Draco let himself fall into the arms and words of his Master, revelling in what he'd been missing for months.

~~^..^~~

Some hours later, after a nap and another meal, Harry sat Draco down on the couch with him.

'Feeling better now, pet?'

Draco shivered. He was curled next to Harry and the other man was running his hand down is tail in long, sure strokes.

'Yes, Master'

'Was…Was it really that bad?'

Draco sat up.

'Don't you remember, Master, I feel safe when you touch me, you ground me. Even though we're bonded, I feel better when you touch me.'

Harry slid himself down to lie on the couch, pulling Draco onto his chest.

'I'm so sorry, pet. I thought I was helping.'

Draco nodded.

'And I never stopped loving you. Merlin, I don't think I ever could.'

'I know, Master.'

'If…If something like this ever happens again you must tell me. Or if you can't, tell...tell Hermione. She'll knock some sense into me.'

'Not too hard, I hope, Master. I wouldn't want you all dented.'

Harry laughed at his sleepy words and pressed a kiss to the tip of each ear. Draco mewled softly and burrowed into his Master's chest. With the touch of fingertips tracing his collar mark and the sound of his Master's steady heartbeat soothing him, Draco was soon fast asleep.

Harry stayed awake, gazing at his submissive. He planned the letter he would have to write to Hermione and to Draco's parents the next morning. Then he set about planning what to do with Draco the next day. They were both owed some time off work and Harry had bought some edible body paint before the wedding. He smiled as he pictured how good Draco would look in red and gold.


End file.
